Change the World for You
by AppleLollipop-Chan
Summary: Neji is a goody-goody teachers pet and Sasuke is a bad boy gang member who bullies him. What happens when Sasuke starts to fall for him and two different worlds collide? Warnings: Yaoi, Rape, Abuse. SasuNeji, ShikaNeji.
1. Lust for Neji

_**I'll be continuing yaoiqueen2010 "Change the World for You" fanfiction from now on. Please enjoy but first, I will repost the 2 chapters she wrote and redo the last 2 chapters she made. :) She had no problem with me doing this so I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it.**_

_**Story start:**_

Neji walk through the hall of the school slowly looking for his best friend. "Shika-kun!" He called and ran to catch up with the boy. Shikamaru turned to him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Neji what's up." He asked as they started walking again."

"Nothing much. Everyone is still teasing me." Neji pouted.

"You're a goody goddy teacher's pet what do you expect." Shikamaru joked as they walked to class. Neji look at the bruises on his body.

"Well Sasuke and his gang don't need to jump me everyday. For something stupid like money." Neji complained.

"Yeah I know they need to bring their own damn money to school." Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you kick their butts for me?!" Neji said as he sat in his seat next to Shikamaru.

"It too much work and plus I don't think I can take them on. Why don't you do it?" Shikamaru said. Neji looked at him then smiled slightly.

"I can't you know it's wrong to fight. They would probably kill me anyways." Neji said.

"You're right. You are pretty weak." Shikamaru said with a laugh.

"Ye…Hey I am not weak." Neji said.

"Ok class settle down settle down why don't we said the lesson." The teacher said and started teaching. Neji immediately started taking notes and paying attention to everything the teacher said. Shikamaru on the other hand looked around the class room and caught Sasuke staring at Neji almost angry. Once Sasuke notice Shikamaru saw him he turned away.

"Before the bell rings I would like to go over some things with you all. Here is a list of what I have seen in this class and throughout the school.

1. Resisting, defying, being negative

2. Rebelling, disobeying, being insubordinate, sassing

3. Retaliating, vandalizing

4. Hitting, being belligerent, combative

5. Breaking rules and

6. Throwing temper tantrums, getting angry

7. Lying, deceiving, hiding the truth

8. Blaming others, tattling, telling on others

9. Bossing, Blackmailing or bullying others

10. Banding together, forming alliances, organizing against the adult

11. Apple-polishing, buttering up, soft-soaping, bootlicking, currying favor with adults

12. Withdrawing, fantasizing, daydreaming

13. Competing, needing to win, hating to lose, needing to look good, making others look bad

14. Giving up, feeling defeated, loafing, goofing off

15. Quitting school, cutting classes

16. Not talking, ignoring, using the silent treatment, writing the adult off, keeping one's distance

17. Crying, weeping; hopeless

18. Becoming fearful, shy, timid, afraid to speak up, hesitant to try anything new

19. Needing reassurance, seeking constant approval, feeling insecure

20. Being submissive, conforming, complying; being dutiful, docile, apple-polishing,

21. Drinking, using drugs

22. Cheating

"These are not things I wish to see my students do! When you first join the class I gave you the rules. Keep me happy and I'll do a better job for you! You may go now." They stood and left out the class room slowly.

"Shika are you hungry?" Neji said pulling him to the lunch room into the line. Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah. Didn't you pack a lunch?"

Neji looked at him. "Nope not today sorry but Hiashi was um…annoying me." Neji said getting his food and walking to the table to sit with his cousin. "Hey Hinata." Neji said tapping her shoulder.

"H-hey Neji-nii-san." She replied.

"Our teacher just gave us a long speech about class rules and shit." Tenten said.

"So did ours." Lee said. "Guess everyone's teacher is." Shikamaru said looking around and spotted Sasuke staring again at Neji who was too busy talking to notice. "Shika-kun…Shikamaru!" Neji called to him.

"Yeah…huh? He asked.

"I said I guess they won't bully us anymore." Neji said.

"Yeah that's great." Shikamaru said watching Sasuke as he glared at Neji's back.

"You're not even listening, Shikamaru!" Neji yelled giving him a soft push as him and the others laughed.

Sasuke watched them closely admiring Neji's ass. He didn't like anything about Neji except his beautiful body. If he could, he would fuck him then toss him to the street. He wouldn't mind that. He was bi after all. He licked his lips. "Yo Sasuke you like what you see?" His friend Kiba asked laughing.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped at him turning away from Neji.

"It's ok. You have to admit he is hot." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah he is…I think he's a virgin." Kiba said. At the word virgin Sasuke smirked.

"I could help him with that." Gaara said.

"Shut up, you horny bastard!" Naruto said as they started laughing again.


	2. A Quiet Plan

~Neji's P.O.W.

Neji sat in his room studying for his test tomorrow ignoring all around him. "Neji!" A lazy voice called snapping Neji out of his thoughts. He looked toward the window.

"Oh…S-shikamaru?" Neji asked.

"Yes who else?" Shikamaru said.

"What are you doing here? Oh do you want to come in?"

"Yeah I would like to come in or I came over for no reason and that would be a drag." Shikamaru said.

"Oh ok." Neji said and opened the window letting him in. "So why are you here?" He asked again hoping for a answer.

"I can't visit my friend anymore?" Shikamaru said, his tone still bored.

"You can it was just a unexpected visit." Neji stated sitting on his bed now. "Since you're here study with me!" Neji said cheerfully.

"What? Do I have to? I was wondering if you want to go to the movies with me." Shikamaru said now. Neji was silent for a while before looking at him.

"Do you think Hiashi-sama will allow it?" Neji asked.

"Come on Neji! Why wouldn't he allow you to go to a movie? You'd only be gone for what 2 hours maybe a little more?" Shikamaru said.

"Well I guess your right but, I…forget it." Neji said standing. "I would love to go to the movies with you Shika-kun." Neji now said walking towards the door.

"Good now just ask your uncle." Shikamaru said following him. Neji got off his chair, and went into the hallway to search for his uncle.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji called spotting him.

"Um excuse me sir….can I go to the movies with Shikamaru?" Neji asked now a bit scared of what his uncle's reaction would be.

"Hmmm, it's fine just come home after the movie." Hiashi said walking pass his nephew after giving him a warning look. Neji swallowed at seeing the look taking Shikamaru's hand and walked to the front door.

"Nii-san?" Hinata said standing from the chair she was in and walking toward her cousin and his friend. "W-where are y-you going nii-san? If f-father catches you o-out here…" She stopped and looked over to Shikamaru then back at Neji. She took Neji's hand and walk a bit away from Shikamaru.

"I have permission we are going to the movies. Care to join us Hinata-sama?" Neji said.

"O-oh I w-would love to and N-Neji please don't add t-the sama…I don't see you as a branch member I see you as my brother." She said.

"Thank you Hinata-sa… Hinata." Neji said now.

"Hey will you guys hurry it up already?!" Shikamaru now called to the two Hyuuga.

"Sorry for the hold up Shikamaru." Neji apologized as he now made his way back over to the Nara, Hinata in tow.

"Lets go shall we?" Hinata said and the boys nodded in union.

~Sasuke's P.O.W.

Sasuke laid in his bed eyes closed as he pictured Neji.

"Long hair, pretty face…Perfect ass. He makes me crazy! I can't help myself! I need him!" Sasuke said to himself jumping up from the bed and walking to the living room grabbing his jacket. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Sasuke dinner is almost ready where are you going?" His brother, Itachi called.

"I'll be back soon!" Sasuke called back before slamming the door shut. Itachi looked over to the door and let out a sigh know Sasuke probably wouldn't be back for 3 hours. He just hoped he wouldn't get into any trouble.

________________________________________________________________________~Neji's P.O.W.

"Shikamaru…don't you think this movie will be a little too violent?" Neji asked. "Yeah S-shikamaru lets watch another movie." Hinata suggested.

"I already bought tickets for this do you really want to sneak into another movie with these Neji?" He questioned with a grin.

"Well…no. Give the person you bought the tickets from, back."

"I guess it ok…" Hinata said now walking in.

"Shikamaru I want some popcorn." Neji whispered.

"Get it yourself." Shikamaru mutter as he sat a seat.

"I want you to get it." Neji said

"I'll get it for you, nii-san." Hinata whispered.

"No I want Shika-kun to get it." Neji said giving him a puppy eye look. Shikamaru sighed and stood with an annoyed 'Fine' he left. Once he got back his hands full he drop a bag on popcorn in Neji's lap handed Hinata hers and gave them each sodas before taking his seat again.

"Thanks Shika-kun." Neji whisper as the movie finally started. Shikamaru just nodded turning his attention to the screen and his two companions followed his example.

~Sasuke's P.O.W.

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha looking for something to take his mind off the Hyuuga. That Hyuuga was the only one other then the Nara who got higher grades them him, got whatever he wanted from who ever and he didn't even have to do a thing in return. It made Sasuke 'so' upset. He stopped walking and sat on a bench thinking of how to humiliate the Hyuuga tomorrow with out the Nara boy getting involved.

~Neji's P.O.W.

"Thanks again Shikamaru." Neji said to his friend for the third time.

"Ok Neji. Bye Hinata-chan, Neji-kun, see ya tomorrow." Shikamaru said turning to leave.

"See y-you S-Shikamaru-kun." Hinata said taking her cousin hand. "Let's go nii-san."

Neji look at her before nodding and walking next to his cousin. Passing a bench he notice Sasuke and let out a gasp before he held his breath picking up the pace of his walking, hoping to god Sasuke hadn't saw him.

~Sasuke's P.O.W.

Sasuke smirked as he saw the two Hyuuga he stood, walking over to them.

"Oi Hyuuga!" Sasuke called to them eyes on Neji who stopped. Hinata stopped also turning to look at Sasuke and her cousin.

"Yes?" Neji asked keeping calm.

"Come mere a sec." He said to him still smirking as the boy took a step towards him.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Neji asked him. "I really need to get going."

"Fine, go." He now said. Neji gave him a strange look before leaving, once again heading to the Hyuuga mansion. Sasuke watched him closely before heading home with the smirk still glued to his face.

…_**.break is here….**_

_**Ok, here is where I will continue the story. I hope you guys don't mind my style, and I have no intentions of turning this into a ShikaNeji fanfic like the previous author intended do (she said she was thinking of changing it into a ShikaNeji fanfic in the last chapter she wrote), since I believe the title would make more sense for a SasuNeji fanfic. **_


	3. Unexpected Attack

_**Ok, I wasn't sure to either change this chapter completely or leave it the way it is, so I did both. Yes, Neji rape is in here, but more details. If you guys don't like this chapter, tell me and I will do it over.**_

…_**.break is here….**_

Shikamaru sighed as he look at Neji who had his eyes glued to the board. The only time he took his eyes away was to take notes.

"Neji?" Shikamaru called "This work is too easy."

"I know." Neji whisper. "But there might be something useful so we should pay attention."

Shikamaru look over his friend and sighed. He looked around the classroom and…wait…that was strange, no Sasuke. He glanced at the clock to see if he had time for a nap and saw 30 minutes left before class was over, so he placed his head on his desk and fell into a deep slumber.

Neji sighed as he saw his friend fall fast asleep. Oh well, he'd probably wake up before class was over or right after, so Neji decided to just talk to his friend next period.

There was 5 more minutes before the bell, and Neji felt the sudden urge to use the restroom, so he asked his teacher to use the bathroom.

"Alright, but since class will be over in approximately 3-5 minutes, take your bag as well so once your done, you can head off to your next class."

"Yes sir." Neji replied and grabbed his bag and left the classroom. But he left Shikamaru a little note on his head. Neji giggled at the thought of Shikamaru's angry face.

Neji pushed open one of the bathroom stalls after he was done and saw he had 3 minutes before the bell rung for next period so he picked up his bag to go wait in front of Mr. Asuma's door but was pushed against the wall.

"What the-?!" Neji said and looked up to see 4 familiar faces.

Great.

"What do you want from me?" Neji asked. He was really tired of these 4 guys bugging him everyday.

But they only laugh.

Neji knew better than to keep them waiting so he took out his wallet and handed them his money before things got dirty.

"There. Now can I go?" Neji asked.

"We weren't asking for money." Gaara said and they all laughed again.

Ok…now things were getting creepier by the minute. He tried to reach for his cell phone, but Naruto grabbed it out of Neji's hand.

"Haha, were you going to call your boyfriend to come to your rescue?" Naruto said as he looked through Neji's blackberry phone. Of course Hiashi would never buy him something like that, but since Hinata was his eldest daughter, she got more money and bought it for Neji, and even promised to pay the bills for it too.

The phone vibrated in Naruto's hands. "Someone is texting you." Naruto said and the message was from Lee:

**Lee: **hey neji! thought i might tell u that i won't be going to the NP's meeting after school. Are u ok wit that?

Naruto read the message out loud. NP was obviously meaning the Newspaper meeting. Neji was part of the newspaper club. They got snapshots, and wrote stories of things going on around the school and had to get a paper out by next month.

"Aww, too bad he's not getting an answer back anytime soon." Naruto said as he placed the phone in his pocket.

"Stop goofing off guys. The bell is going to ring in one minute, so let's get started." Gaara said as he took out a switch blade.

'They are going to kill me!' Neji yelled to himself and started squirming but Kiba had a good grip on him.

Gaara swiftly ripped Neji's shirt open with the blade and soon Neji's pale bare chest came into view.

Kiba licked his lips and couldn't wait, so he flicked Neji's nipple.

"Don't touch me!" Neji screamed and covered his chest with his free arm since Kiba let go of it.

"We don't have much time. Let's just get down and dirty then leave this place." Sasuke said as the bell rung. His lips already finding Neji's neck, giving him two hickeys. Neji's skin was smooth and flawless. So smooth and pale enough to send a jealous chick out for more creams.

The kids couldn't use the bathroom during the 5 minutes of switching classes but once they got into the classrooms and the bell rung, they could ask to go anywhere and over hear what's happening in the bathroom.

Sasuke tilted Neji's chin up and kissed him. He was going to be the one to take Neji's virginity.

He went into the bulge in his pocket and took out a fake blue cock, which Neji's eyes widened at the sight.

"Now you understand what were going to do, right Neji Hyuuga?" Sasuke smirked.

Neji shuddered as Naruto's hands unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled him off, along with the boxers.

Neji's face flushed a bright red as he was being exposed.

Knowing Neji might start making noise soon, Gaara gagged him. "We don't want you making too much noise now." He said as he took Neji's erection in his hand and started pumping it.

Beaded sweat started to form on Neji's forehead as Gaara tightened his grip and sped up the pace. His whole body went limp and he felt himself reaching his peak.

He came and he didn't like this feeling. Or just that it was by force.

The bell rung again to announce that everyone was in class now and Sasuke knew that right now, they could get caught, so he handed Naruto the dildo and Naruto pushed it slowly into Neji's arse. Pushing it in and out.

Neji gasped but it was gagged so the only evidence that he enjoyed it a bit was how his body was trembling.

Once Sasuke thought Neji was widened enough, he unzipped his pants to reveal a very hard, long and thick erection. Neji now started to squirm.

But the fear was now replaced with confusion as the gag was now taken out of his mouth. Were they letting him free?

"Don't get your hopes up." Sasuke smirked as he shoved his dick in Neji's mouth. "Do your magic." Sasuke said as he put his hand in Neji's hair.

Was he joking?! Neji thought to himself, and he got his answer.

"Don't try and funny business." Sasuke said as he took his hand out of Neji's hair and took the switch blade from Gaara.

Neji complied and began to bob his head. He rather be alive then dead.

He gagged once he felt the tip hit the back of his throat. Even if he hated this, he had to admit that Sasuke tasted…pretty good. 'NO! What am I thinking!?' Neji thought.

Sasuke was now moaning and moving his hips more. Naruto himself was getting hard at the site. He really wanted a piece of that ass. Sadly they all agreed that Sasuke would get the goodies.

Sasuke pulled out of Neji's mouth once he felt he was about to cum. He pushed Neji up and lifted one of Neji's legs.

'Oh no!' Neji thought as the tip of Sasuke's erection went in. He was about to scream but then Gaara gagged him again. "Nu-uh." Gaara said.

Sasuke pushed all the way in and tears appear at the corner of Neji's eyes. "Trust me," Sasuke said, "Your going to enjoy this more than you actually want to."

'No way! I'd never-' Neji's thoughts came to a stop once Sasuke started ramming himself in. He didn't even wait for Neji to adjust fully. He may have prepared him with the dildo but the dildo wasn't as big as Sasuke was.

Neji's moans were gagged but Sasuke actually wanted to hear Neji's screams, protest and moans, so he took out the gag and continued to ram into Neji over and over.

"Ah! No! It hurts!" Neji screamed. Now Naruto began to panic. Not only was Neji very loud, the late bell hadn't rung yet, meaning there was still more kids in hallways near the restrooms.

"Sasuke, maybe we should – " Naruto stopped once he saw Sasuke's glare.

"Watch the door so no one comes in. I don't care if anyone hears, just don't let anyone in." He said, not even slowing down his pace.

Gaara and Kiba did what they were told and Naruto followed behind.

"Your enjoying this, aren't you Neji?" He said as his lips found their way to Neji's neck, making two more hickeys. "Your mine now, right?" Those two weren't a question obviously. They were statements and even though it was hard to see, Sasuke could see it. The blush visible on Neji's face, Neji's moans, screams, and you could hear Sasuke's name in between them at times, even though he was telling him to stop and saying he'd do anything if he let him go.

Naruto stood there at the door. He really wanted to join in on the action but since he knew he wouldn't be doing that in some time, he swore to himself that he'd get Neji some other time without anyone knowing. He'd have Neji all to himself like he wanted to right now. He felt of Neji's phone in his pocket and decided to see what bullshit it might be this time.

This time it was his cousin, Hinata. Naruto actually thought Hinata was extremely hot with her big breast and great curves. It always was the Hyuuga's Naruto was fascinated by. The two best look people in this school that he wanted to fuck were none other than Neji and Hinata Hyuuga. He was also bisexual so he didn't mind having both to himself.

**Hina-sama**(Neji thought it was a cute nickname for her)**: **U told me to meet u by ur locker but i didn't see u so i just went to my class. C u after school, nii-san?

Naruto resisted the urge to text back but instead just wrote: 'dnt worry about it.' Hopefully this doesn't get them caught. How could it? It's just a text and it's not they could see his face.

The late bell rung late, about 19 minutes late, due to technical difficulties but it's not like anymore kids were out in the hallways since they announced that everyone should be in class now but don't let anyone out of the class until the late bell rung. And just in time too since Sasuke was finishing up.

He came hard into Neji and smirked. "Delicious." He said as he stared at Neji's dreamy face. He thrusted in a couple more times and came all over Neji's face now, which Neji winced at.

"Let's go Sasuke. I can hear footsteps." Gaara murmured as he peaked outside a bit.

Sasuke nodded, placing Neji softly on the ground. Yes, maybe he just fucked Neji semi-raw and hard now, but he still felt a little bad. He remembered what Itachi told him. 'Don't do anything you might regret.' 'Fuck Itachi,' he thought.

There was no way he was going to regret this moment…or so he thought.

He buttoned up his pants and ran out with the rest. Naruto handed him a towel to wipe the sweat off his forehead. Once they moved around the corner, someone did pass by but just a regular freshman needing to use the bathroom but the minute he came in, he ran out. Back to his class.

At that very moment, Shikamaru finally woke up and went to his next class, thanks to Kakashi. "Get going Shikamaru. You're already 21 minutes late." Shikamaru nodded and left.

"Nice of you to join us today Nara." Asuma-sensei said. Shikamaru nodded and expected to sit next to a scolding Neji, but found out that that seat was empty. "Neji Hyuuga?" Asuma said but no answer, obviously meaning Neji wasn't in the classroom.

"Funny. I saw him pass by the classroom five minutes before the bell rung." He mumbled and put some word next to Neji's name which obviously probably said: _Skipping._ Even though everyone knew Neji wouldn't do such a thing.

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" Shikamaru asked. Asuma nodded after also putting under Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke's name: _**SKIPPING AGAIN. NEEDS PAREN/TEACHER CONFERENCE.**_

They always skipped and rarely came to class. Gaara coming more often than the others but still rarely.

School hadn't opened to long ago, approximately 4 months ago and those four boys already had a bad report.

Shikamaru ran out the classroom and looked everywhere for Neji. The Library, the cafeteria (even though it wasn't even lunch time yet), the hallways obviously, teacher's lounge, gym (just in case he might have been helping out Gai-sensei), and finally looked in all the bathrooms except for the one on the floor his current and last class was in. He creaked open the door, afraid that there just might be a dead Neji on the floor, in a pool of his own blood.

Instead he found a naked and bruised Neji in the corner. When he got closer, he saw 3 hickeys, face covered in cum, he also had a swollen lip, a blue dildo next to him, and some blood obviously coming from his rear end. He couldn't believe this.

Neji. Was. Raped.

_**So how was it? Awesome, Great, Good, Bad, Horrible, Nightmare? Tell me please! And yaoiqueen, I hope you like it too.**_


	4. Apology? Caught?

_**Replies for chapter 2:**_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Yeah, I did. :D But yaoiqueen2010 gets most of the credit for such a good idea for a story. :D**_

_**Replies for chapter 3: **_

_**Yahyahwepoop: YAY! Lol. :P**_

_**Yaoiqueen2010: No I'm not! Your NaruNeji story is very good and I loved this story. That's why I decided to continue your fanfic. I didn't want to see a great fanfic like this stop. :) Please continue both of your stories. They are wonderful. *O***_

_**Cole-Hyuuga: Wah! Really? Can you tell me the plot mistakes? And I was implying Neji's ass. Not Sasuke's. (I like NaruSasUKE anyways, so anyone could say both. He-he) I saw that I said Neji had 3 hickeys but Sasuke made 4. There goes one plot mistake. *face palm***_

_**Spottishdress: Thanks you very much. :D**_

_**Hyhyggf: Here's the next chap and yeah. Sasuke does deserve a spanking. You never know what Hinata might say lol.**_

_**Dark Angel lost in the world: Thanks but yaoiqueen2010 should get the credit. It's actually her story and idea.**_

_**Inuokamilove16: Thank you but yaoiqueen2010 gets most of the credit. It was originally her idea. :)**_

_**Lilnaraku: Thank you but yaoiqueen2010 gets most of the credit. Here's the next chapter. **_

_**This had to be the first time that I got so many reviews for just one chapter. I'd usually get like 3 or 4. 5 rarely but this time I got 8! Thanks guys! Here's the next chappie!**_

Neji had already been transported to the hospital but now the whole school was trying to find out who in hell's name did this. Neji never did anything wrong to anyone and usually focused on his school work…so who did this? It made no sense. Why would anyone hate Neji? Was it possibly because of his school grades? No…no one in this school went that low. Did someone hate Neji for another reason?

Tsunade looked through all the student's files to try and find out who could have done this. If that didn't work, she didn't know what she would do. Since this was all over the news, the school was losing their reputation. Some parents came in and transferred their children out of this school and into another, so far 10 kids were transferred and another 4 looking for a school to transfer to. They didn't want their own kids to end up like Neji Hyuuga did. This didn't look good but Danzou, who owned the other school in the small town of Konoha, was beaming. Konoha High is the most popular High School in Konoha but now Tsunade worried that that wouldn't be the case anymore.

Her fingers were entangled with the locks of her hair as she began to think about what would happen. Neji was the only person who could actually tell her who did this. But if Neji squealed, the one who did this would get him back. Not only that but it would be better not to ask Neji right now. He was probably still traumatized.

At that time, Shikamaru was being investigated by the Konoha police since he was the one who found Neji.

"And when you found him, did you see anyone else?"

"No." Shikamaru replied. He really didn't see anyone but he had a huge feeling that Sasuke and his gang had something to do with this. But he couldn't snitch. If he did, they'd get him back. They were capable of breaking out of jail.

"Do you know anyone who would possibly do such a thing?"

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip. He didn't know if he should say anything, so instead he shook his head. He couldn't be sure anyways. It could have been someone else. There are plenty of guys in the school who wanted to get into Neji's pants. "No, I don't know." But that part was a lie. He'd get Neji's approval first.

The police detective nodded and wrote down a few things. After speaking to his partner, he let Shikamaru go.

Shikamaru left the department and started walking towards the ramen shop. He was hungry and really wanted to take some things off his mind.

When he got there he saw the group he didn't want to see…Kiba, Naruto, Gaara and especially Sas-wait…where was Sasuke? He quickly turned around to make his escape but someone grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kiba said.

Shikamaru yanked his arm from Kiba's grasp and turned to glare into that animal like eyes.

Kiba raised an eyebrow since he wasn't expecting Shikamaru to act like this. He'd usually just ignore them and walk away.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto said from behind Kiba with Gaara next to him.

"I...I…I know you guys did something to Neji." He mumbled.

Gaara laughed at this. "There are other guys who want to give Neji a good fuck. How can you be so sure it was us?" He questioned.

Sasuke wasn't there. Shikamaru noticed that but he was soon shaken out of his thoughts by Kiba telling him to answer.

"Sure there are but there isn't anyone who has the balls to do something like this." Shikamaru grumbled. "Well, other than you four. You guys have gone far enough. Once I get Neji's approval, I will tell the police."

Kiba chuckled and then his face was serious, his jaw tightened. He grabbed Shikamaru's arm and pulled him closer to his own body. "I know you don't mean that…unless you want to end up like your pretty little friend." He spoke between clenched teeth.

Shikamaru tried to stay calm but the fear in his eyes were visible. He was about to give a comeback but then Gaara spoke.

"Kiba, drop him. Let's go. We don't have time to waste with him." Gaara said while he walked away with Gaara close by and Naruto following after them.

Kiba nodded and he let go of Shikamaru slowly. "Don't try anything. I will get you" Kiba muttered as he walked away.

Shikamaru watched them go. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

…_**break is here…**_

Neji slowly opened his eyes and stared at all the white around him. The only thing he remembered was Shikamaru's repeated screams of him saying 'Are you ok?' or 'Who did this to you?' or 'Neji!.'

Neji slowly got up, feeling the pain in his lower back and saw that he wasn't alone. Just looking into those icy cold onyx eyes frightened him especially after what happened. He couldn't move. It felt like as if those eyes froze him in place, making him vulnerable just like the other day.

Sasuke only stared back. He didn't come here to apologize but it was killing him. How there was a possibility that he could get caught, and how his brother told him repeatedly not to get into trouble after everything they've gone through. His brother always picked up the pieces for him and this time it wouldn't be as easy as gluing two pieces together. More like gluing 100 shattered pieces of a vase.

He didn't want the same thing happening again so he decided to come here and talk to Neji about it even though it wouldn't work. He didn't want to use force to scare Neji even more that might lead him to saying the opposite of what Sasuke wanted.

"What do you want?" Neji said a bit shaken. He pulled on his sheets more, scared that Sasuke might try something. Hadn't he had enough?

No.

The lust gleamed in Sasuke's eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It wasn't obvious but Neji knew it better than most since he saw those looks almost everywhere he went.

"Neji, I'm not here to continue what I did last time…I'm here to tell you something." Sasuke mumbled.

Neji looked surprised. He'd never think Sasuke would say sorry to him out of all people.

"I'm not here to apologize so don't get your hopes up." Sasuke stated.

Neji sighed. "Why didn't you just kill me then? Why rape me instead?" Neji murmured as he looked down at his fist balling up and tightening its grip on the covers.

"I don't know…" Sasuke answered remorsefully. "How did I become so obnoxious?" Sasuke then put his head in his hands. He didn't understand why he felt like this for Neji. What is it with Neji that made him act like this?

"Why are you asking me out of all people like I'm supposed to know? I was the victim." Neji snapped.

Sasuke growled. "It was a rhetorical question. I didn't want you to answer it…"

Neji looked away. He really couldn't look at Sasuke. The fear was taking over him and he started thinking Sasuke might just pounce on him right there. He was constipated.

"S-so what did you come here for?" Neji questioned. Sasuke looked up from his hands and then his expression turned icy again.

"Don't tell anyone about what really happened."

"What? But-"Neji was soon cut off by Sasuke.

"I mean it."

Neji winced. Sasuke's voice was sending shivers down his spine and he felt like he couldn't speak anymore.

"My brother always has to pick up the pieces for me and he always went through a lot of trouble for me. I promised him I wouldn't put myself into trouble again." Sasuke explained. Maybe if he told Neji the reason why and put it in a nice way, he'd reconsider.

And he was right.

Neji nodded. "Fine but…at least say sorry and don't ever bother me or any of my other friends again. Make sure your posse doesn't either."

Sasuke grimaced. He rarely said sorry and when he did it would be to his brother.

But since he was doing this for his brother he'd at least leave Neji alone. But the sorry wasn't coming out.

"I won't say sorry but I'll leave you and your friends alone." Sasuke answered. That was the best Neji was getting out of him.

"I guess that's the best I'll get out of you huh?" Neji said. He knew this wasn't a question. It was a statement. Sasuke obviously wasn't going to say sorry but that didn't mean he had to give up.

"I'm sorry but that isn't good enough. You have to say it." Neji said.

"You very persistent aren't you." Sasuke sighed.

He got up and leaned over Neji, their faces only centimeters apart. "I'm not saying it." He then said.

Neji cowered back. Sasuke was too close for comfort. "Then too bad…I'll just head over to the police station once I'm out of the hospital." Neji said.

"Really now?" Sasuke smirked and forcefully kissed Neji. He wasn't being gentle at all. He forced his tongue inside Neji's mouth, tasting him.

Neji gasped and tried to push Sasuke away but he wouldn't budge. So instead he punched him.

Sasuke wasn't expecting this. His hand reached for his bruised cheek, feeling it.

Neji just now realized what he had done. "I'm sorry!" He knew he was going to get it now. Sasuke would probably just get rid of Neji now without hesitation and not caring that he'd be sent to the slammer.

Sasuke glared at Neji but didn't budge from his spot above Neji. After what seemed like hours but were only merely 10 seconds of staring at each other, Sasuke smirked.

"Now do you see what I mean? If you don't want the same thing to happen once again, then keep your pretty little mouth shut." Sasuke threatened.

Neji's eyes widened, and nodded quickly. After a while, the nurse walked in, checked in on a few things and then began to walk out again. But before she did she turned around and told Sasuke that visiting hours were almost over since it was a Sunday.

Sasuke nodded and got up, once the nurse was out of earshot, he spoke up again. "Don't forget, Neji." He said.

Neji watched him go and sighed. Did he really make a good choice? Or more like was Sasuke making the right choices?

…_**break is here…**_

When Shikamaru strolled down the streets he bumped into Lee and Hinata. "Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata said in panic.

Shikamaru looked at her with an eyebrow up. "What's wrong?"

"Neji…he answered my text message but not the way he would. Neji never writes in the shorter way. He always capitalizes….so someone else had his phone during the incident." She answered.

Lee nodded. "That didn't happen to me but instead he didn't answer. Neji always answers when it comes to the School Newspaper."

Shikamaru took in the information and suddenly remembered something. When Naruto approached him with Kiba and Gaara, he saw a blackberry that looked awfully like Neji's in his pocket.

So he was right. They did this.

"Guys…I know who did this. But we can't say anything without speaking to Neji first thing in the morning." Shikamaru said.

Hinata and Lee nodded and then walked alongside with Shikamaru.

…_**break is here…**_

_**Ok, I kind of didn't really understand what yaoiqueen2010 was going to do with the story before she changed her mind to make it ShikaNeji so if anyone has good ideas, that would help because I'm really in a pickle. This chapter would have been longer if I understood but I don't. So if you love this story and want to see it update soon, help me out.**_

_**And to all the Uke Sasuke fans. I have a great fanfic idea. More like 3. But I debating about one of them that I thought would fit a SasuNeji fic better so it's more like 2 stories actually. :) don't worry though. I will make one with my next update. **_

_**And the SasuKarin fanfic is on hiatus. I forgot my original plan so please be patient. The Brothel story will be updated. I remember that one well and also Blood Lust too.**_


End file.
